


Fracture

by Anakin133



Series: Andi Mack One-Shot [7]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, M/M, Science Fiction, Variation Of A Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakin133/pseuds/Anakin133
Summary: On the day someone turns the age of fifteen, they come and inject you with a code - a code that informs the person of who they are legally required to live their life with. The code is not random; it is based on specific guidelines in order to match the person with someone perfectly and uniquely compatible. The system is overall flawless: everyone lives their perfect, most enjoyable life with someone they will love more than anyone else.When Cyrus Goodman and TJ Kippen turn fifteen, they dread the code. Both boys secretly are gay and in love with the other. They - along with everyone else - believe they are each straight and could never love them back. The best friends are a perfect match, and would be 'soul'mates - except they will never be paired together in a world where every girl is paired with a boy and every boy with a girl. So, what does the system do? Places them with the most similar girl.





	Fracture

TJ Kippen woke up slowly, not all too excited for the days events. He heard the knock on the door, commotion, and then hushed footsteps coming up the stairs. Three people, entire bodies - except for their eyes - covered by white clothing, busted into his room without so much as a word. The injection was quick and painless, but TJ cringed subtly at the thought of a microscopic computer running through his blood and into his brain. The three people were gone as quick as they came, and TJ flopped back into his pillow.

Eventually he was told to get up, and once dressed he pulled a scanner given to each child at birth out of his drawer. He groaned once he scanned himself and the hand-held machine flashed across it's screen a name. 'Iris' as the name. TJ knew her - she was friends with Cyrus from a while back. He had secretly hoped, despite fully knowing it was impossible, that the brown-haired boy would be that name. His best friend. The thought made him sit up and pull out a thin, sleek, metal, pen-shaped device that, once a small button was pushed, would project a contained light beam - a hologram. The hologram could be used for various things, although at this time TJ was using the device to call Cyrus.

"Hey, TJ." A low, rough voice greeted sleepily. The blonde beamed unnaturally at the screen when the other boy's face appeared.

"Hey! You look exhausted, Muffin." Cyrus cracked a small smile and shrugged, the camera wobbling slightly.

"You know me. Gotta get all stressed about something before it even happens." TJ chuckled fondly at him. "Speaking of which, who did you get coded with? You'll never believe mine." He seemed to perk up a bit, leaving TJ's heart ache. What if he was happy with who he got? Not disappointed like the athlete that it wasn't and couldn't be his best friend?

"Iris. You know, your friend, the dinosaur girl?" Cyrus nodded, his smile faltering so slightly TJ wasn't even sure it did.

"I got Amber." His voice was blank, leaving the blonde's imagination run in all different directions.

"Oh, Andi's friend?"

"Yup."

"You sound excited." He teased, but the chocolate-eyed boy just huffed sadly, refusing to meet TJ's eyes.

"I'm not." He stole a brief glance at his best friend whose eyebrows were furrowed in concern. "Then again, you don't sound too ecstatic either."

"That's because I'm not. She's not who I wanted it to be, nor who it should have been." They locked eyes and Cyrus' face morphed into surprise and confusion.

"Who did you want it to be?" TJ took a deep breath and gave the other a sad smile.

"You. I love you, Cyrus. I wanted it to be you." The brown-haired boy's eyes widened considerably, and he began regretting telling the truth. And then, black. TJ frantically ran a diagnostic - Cyrus ended the call, just like that. The athlete felt tears clouding his eyes, regret and heartbreak overtaking him immediately. He lost his best friend just because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. He was jolted out of his self-loathing thoughts by a soft knock on his bedroom door. When he gave no response, a very monotone-looking Cyrus pushed through the door, gently closing it behind him and rushing up to TJ, where he was sitting on his bed.

"Cyrus?" His shaky voice did nothing to hide his confusion. The boys lived next door to each other, that wasn't what confused him. Why was he here? To laugh in his face or judge him for his confession? Threaten him with telling the authorities? "What are yo-" 

But he was cut off but one quick motion of Cyrus walking to him, softly cupping his face and kissing him - kissing him! TJ melted into the kiss but was soon concerned with the thought of whether this was some sick joke on Cyrus' part. But, as much as the thought was rational, he knew the boy and couldn't actually believe he could be so heartless.

"I love you too, TJ." The chocolate-eyed boy informed him breathlessly, his face still only an inch apart and hands still on his face. He grinned, the blonde mirroring him as TJ pulled him in for another exhilarating kiss.

"What about Iris and Amber?" The athlete asked him once they had broken away, Cyrus now sitting next to him on the bed. His head was on his shoulder, and their hands intertwined.

"Amber may or may not have told Andi, who obviously told me, that her and Iris confessed feelings for each other."

"I wish we didn't have to live our lives separate and hidden from everyone."

"Maybe, once we're old enough, the four of us can get a large, four-bedroom apartment to share. Granted, we wouldn't be free to marry or anything. But it's better than nothing!"

"That's a great idea, Muffin." And after years later, that's exactly what they did.


End file.
